Sobreviviendo a tus pesadillas
by Hackray
Summary: La hija de un Don de la Cosa Nostra se ha quedado sola en un tiempo en donde el cielo dejo de aceptar pases de entrada, ¿Como sobrevivirá? Sobre todo cuando la ballesta se encuentre con el arco y estos se apunten directamente... pésimo summary pero una oportunidad basta :)


_**Antes quiero agradecerles por leer mi historia y segundo aclararles que esta historia sera basada con los personajes de la serie no del comic, no tendrá escenas de la serie pero si esta basada en esta. Tengan un poco de paciencia poco a poco irán saliendo los personajes no se desesperen, es la primera historia que escribo así que acepto todas las criticas tanto buenas como malas aunque les pido un poquito de compasión un besote y nuevamente gracias **_

_**Solo me pertenecen los personajes que no se reconocen en la serie el resto son trabajo del genio de Robert Kirkaman y por ende no me pertenecen. La letra en cursiva son recuerdos y los que están entre comillas son pensamientos específicos espero que la disfruten y si les nace dejar un review seria genial.**_

Era un día tranquilo y solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento y los gruñidos de algunos walkers que rondaban el bosque, caminaba sigilosamente tratando de no hacer crujir las hojas secas que estaban bajo sus pies y apenas se escuchaba el rápido zumbido de sus flechas atravesar las pequeñas ardillas que no tenían siquiera tiempo de ver a su agresor. Aun rondaba en su memoria como si hubiese ocurrido hace pocas horas como su casa era atacada por esas horribles criaturas.

_ Se encontraba practicando arquería como de costumbre, su padre justo detrás de ella observándola complacido de que su única hija haya seguido la tradición de su familia, su padre había aprendido de su abuelo, él de su padre y su hija que había aprendido de él. Por supuesto practicar arquería no era lo único que su familia le había heredado, su pasión por las armas y la cacería también provenían de la familia LoScalzo por muy en contra que se pusiera su madre a que ella tuviera este tipo de hobbies, Ángela le había propuesto un trato apenas notó el descontento de su madre por las armas "Practicare gimnasia dos veces por semana, si me dejas practicar con mi padre", su madre complacida había aceptado de una vez._

_-Ela recoge las flechas, tua mamma dice que la cena esta lista- dijo su padre con ese acento italiano._

_-Mamma può sperare (mi madre puede esperar)- dije que yo con un pequeño puchero, yo era la estrella más brillante a los ojos de mi padre solo comparable con la mia mamma._

_-Ela sabes cómo es tu madre, no quiere esperar- dijo mi padre exasperado._

_-Di accordo (de acuerdo) pero que conste que no tengo hambre- le dije suspirando._

_En ese momento la voz de mi madre se escuchó._

_-¡QUE DEMONIOS!_

_ En ese instante solo pude suspirar y pensar que mamma era demasiado americana y que decía demasiada malas palabras para ser esposa de un Don de la Cosa Nostra. Mire a mi padre con las mejillas sonrosadas por las palabras que había dicho mamma pero lo que él me devolvió fue una mirada que heló mi sangre por completo, era angustia pura en sus ojos. Ver angustia en los ojos de un mafioso nunca trae nada bueno._

_ Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el estruendo continuo de balas más los gritos de mi mamma y de los soldatos de la familia, lo último que vi y escuche fue a papà tirándome su Colt Double Eagle y gritándome que me fuera mientras su cuello era desgarrado por una persona asquerosa y monstruosa que se asemejaba más a un muerto._

_ Recuerdo que apenas pude agarrar la pistola de mi papà más el arco y las flechas que había recogido antes de que mamma gritara y salí corriendo sin mirar atrás justo como papà me había dicho que lo hiciera si los policías alguna vez tocaban las puertas de nuestra casa, yo había vuelto 2 días después por mi familia con hambre y en estado de deshidratación pero con la pequeña esperanza de que mi familia estuviera bien pero lo que encontré simplemente fueron los cuerpos transformados de mi mamma y de mi papà y con todo el dolor de mi alma apunte a la frente de mi papà temblando desmesuradamente y dispare, seque mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano aun temblorosa y procedí a dispararle a mamma._

_ Limpie toda la casa exterminando a cada una de esas criaturas disfrutando cada vez que atravesaba con una bala o alguna de mis flechas las cabezas de esas cosas con la esperanza de haber matado al ser que le había hecho daño a mis padres cuando termine de "limpiar" todo mi hogar agarre uno de mis bolsos de excursión y metí todo alimento que venciera dentro de 6 meses o más junto a varios botellas de agua que sabía tendría que rendir por unos días, luego agarre uno de mis bolsos para la escuela y metí unas mudas de ropa y más de mis flechas para luego caer rendida en la cama de mis padres con el olor a putrefacción en el aire._

Ya había pasado un año más o menos desde que eso paso y yo había caído en un profundo estado de indiferencia, hacía ya bastante tiempo que había estado en un pequeño grupo de sobrevivientes y había aprendido demasiado lento que estar sola era más fácil puesto que la comida y el agua rendían más, solo debía tener un poco más de cuidado con los ahora llamados walkers.

Ya tenía suficientes ardillas por hoy y se estaba haciendo tarde así que decidí volver al pequeño campamento compuesto por mi blazer 2002 que había robado de un estacionamiento en un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Atlanta, una pequeña fogata lo suficientemente grande como para cocinar algo pero lo bastaste pequeña como para no atraer a personas indeseadas o walkers.

Cuando ya estaba cerca de mi camioneta escucho unas ramas rompiéndose e inmediatamente todos mis sentidos se ponen en alerta y lentamente preparo mi arco siempre listo para disparar y en eso escucho un pequeño quejido rápidamente reconozco que es de una persona y no de un Walker así que prefiero sacar mi pistola y me preparo para pegarle un balazo a quien sea que estuviera allí cuando muevo el arbusto de donde viene la voz veo a un adolescente de unos 17 años mucho más alto que ella, delgado, rubio de ojos marrones; en seguida mis ojos lo analizan y veo que tiene una herida en la pierna que está sangrando mucho me remuevo un poco inquieta y apunto finalmente a su cabeza.

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! No me han mordido- dice el chico desesperado viendo como mi Colt apuntaba hacia él.

Lo miro fríamente y veo como el pasa saliva nervioso.

-No me han mordido, me he caído corriendo por favor no dispares- dice él más tranquilo debido a que había bajado la intensidad de mi mirada pero por supuesto sin bajar ni por un segundo mí arma.

-Muéstrame la herida- dije simplemente, él me miro por un momento como dudando si hacerlo o no - ¡Affliggiti bambino! (apúrate niño)

Él se asustó por un instante y subió su pantalón hasta que quedo a la vista una cortada de la cual brotaba una cantidad significativa de sangre pero pude comprobar que no era una mordida lo que ese crío tenía en su pierna grazie a Dio.

-Me llamo Andrew, ¿p-po-podrias ayudarme? - dijo señalando su pierna, este niño comenzaba a exasperarme, hablaba demasiado.

Lo tome del brazo, el niño hizo una mueca y yo no pude ni siquiera replicar cuando ya me encontraba tirada en el piso inmovilizada por un tipo enorme muy parecido al chico pero 3 veces más fuerte, debían ser familia.

Bufe harta de la situación y dije con la voz autoritaria muy digna de un LoScalzo.

-Suéltame ahora o esta no la cuentas, te l'assicuro (te lo aseguro)- dije con la voz tranquila, tan tranquila que sonó más como el siseo de una serpiente que como una persona.

El gigantón se empezó a reír aun encima de mí, así que el chaval decidió interceder por mí, "vaya que es mono" pensé sarcásticamente rodando los ojos.

-Me estaba ayudando George, puedes soltarla.

-Ni los sueñes Andie esta…chica-dijo despectivamente mirándome de arriba hacia abajo- estaba a punto de pegarte un pepazo en la cabeza, no creas que no la vi.

-Me canse de esta situación- dije tranquilamente y en un momento pase mi pierna por detrás del gigantón y presione quedando yo encima de él sin problemas y sacando mi arma apuntándolo con mi mirada fija en él.-¿y ahora que harás? Cuéntame-dije susurrándole en su oído.


End file.
